After Happily Ever After
by KyleGranger
Summary: See what each Harry Potter character is like 10 years after they graduated. Who did they marry? Where do they work? See every character from Harry to Luna to Goyle. Each chap is a character. Should have around 18 when I'm done. Please R&R.
1. Harry Potter

After Happily Ever After  
  
KyleGranger342  
  
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and all the others haven't seen each other for the past ten years. How are their lives going now? R&R.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
"Only one survives, Potter," said a cold voice, "and I believe we both now who it'll end up being."  
  
"Yeah, me," said the 17 year old. He reached into his ripped school robes and pulled out his wand. Voldemort jumped from his position, hissing like a snake. He was now at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. His narrow red eyes glaring into Harry's. A blue-lit ball was no forming at the tip of Voldemort's wand. A shiver ran down Harry's spine. It was nearly the size of a basketball now. It was shot at Harry; drawing near and near . . .  
  
"Daddy, wake up!" cried a voice outside of the dream Harry was having. He was startled when he began to shake. He shot up from his bed, panting nervously. He peered at the child standing next to him. He was looking up at Harry with a look of shock. Harry smiled.  
  
"Morning, Andrew." He picked up the little boy and lifted him the shaking him making airplane sounds. The boy began to laugh hysterically. A knocking sound came from the door that was slightly open. A woman stood there in a robe. Her hair: midnight black.  
  
"Andrew, you breakfast is ready," said the woman. Harry gently placed Andrew next to him on the bed, then Andrew scurried out the door. The woman began walking towards Harry.  
  
"Learning to talk well for a two and a half year old boy," said the woman, "oh yeah, Bartemius sent a letter. You're needed there as soon as you can."  
  
"What? Err. This was my dad off. Cho, I didn't think being an Auror would take so much time away from home. But they did get the best," Harry laughed. His wife, Cho, giggled.  
  
He sprang from the bed heading over to the bathroom on the other side of the room. He brushed his teeth and shaved. Then he ran out of the room and put on some clean clothes. Obviously not the ones lying on the floor. He grabbed the wand off his desk next to Cho's and ran out of the room. Cho was now in the kitchen cleaning some dishes, while Andrew was sitting at the table eating his breakfast.  
  
"I'll be home as soon as I can, and then I will take you on ride okay," he said to his son, kissing the top of his head. He quickly walked into the kitchen and kissed Cho on the cheek. He walked back into his room and then moved to the bathroom once again. He opened a closet across from the sink. He reached for the top shelf grabbing a dirty towel hidden in the back. "Three . . . Two . . . One." Light and color swirled around him as he was shot in the direction of the toilet. He had grabbed a portkey that was secretly hidden from his son.  
  
The light and color began to fade away as he drew nearer to his destination: The Ministry of Magic. It was quiet as Harry's feet were firmly planted on the ground. He walked to the telephone booth and entered the secret numbers. The elevator began to lower without making a sound. As he lowered into the lobby, he could see many wizards walking around. He needed to get up to the second level, where the aurors go. He went up to flights of stairs to his desired level. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, was waiting upon his arrive outside the door to the offices of the department.  
  
"Mr. Potter, thank goodness," he said in his aging voice, "big trouble. Someone has reported a death. Dale Truman was found dead in an alleyway located in Little Whinging, Surrey. We expect the murderer to still be within the town. He tortured him to death." The little man put his hand on Harry's shoulder, "You're the only one I could find. Most of the others are in Southern Britain, dealing with the giants."  
  
"Okay, I can handle it," Harry said, "Just like playing hero."  
  
Crouch laughed and coughed. "Well, what are you waiting for? GO!" Harry stepped back a little before sprinting into the department behind him. The room was dark. Torches were lit along the brown wooden walls. Desks were in rows going down the long room. At the end of the room, light was coming in from a whole in the ceiling. Brooms and other items lay below and just outside of the light. He ran for one of the brooms that read 'Firebolt' on the handle. It was in a cubby whole with the name 'Potter' written on a brass plate on the outside. As he grabbed his Firebolt, a thought of his godfather, Sirius Black, ran through his head. He frowned and looked up at the source of the light. A bright, silver mist floated above him in the whole. He mounted his broom and zoomed off into the mist.  
  
He suddenly zoomed out of the clouds, dropping lower and lower on his broom. The mist had brought him exactly where the murder had occurred: Little Whinging. The sight of all the little houses in rows and looking exactly brought back memories of his time with the Dursley's. His faced squished together in anger. How he never wanted to come anywhere near here ever again. He saw the fourth house on Privet Drive and his stomach twisted. Lower and lower he went towards an alleyway not far from the Dursley's. He landed on the roof of the house next to the alley and peered over noticing the dead body. Dale Truman.  
  
Harry stood up and looked around. No one is sight. Harry jumped down from the house and landed beside the body. He reached into a bag hanging to his side and pulled out a cloak and placed it over the body. As the cloak touched the man, he became invisible.  
  
Harry mounted his Firebolt once more and hovered feet above the ground. Zooming down the alley, he remembered that he was in a muggle infested area. He had gotten all caught up in another moment of being the hero that he had no time to think. 'Muggles . . . . Muggles . . . work, during the day. No one should be home, it's a week day,' he thought, 'but if I do happen to run into one ill zap em'.'  
  
To become an auror, he had to get top grades in school. With the help of his old friend Hermione back in 5th and 6th and 7th year, he was able to pass. After he graduated Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he had to be an auror's apprentice for two years before becoming an official auror. When he meant "zap em'", he meant do a very complicated memory charm to make them just forget what had happen within the past few minutes.  
  
Before exiting the alleyway he peered around the deserted street: a few squirrels were gathering tree-abandoned nuts, a cat sat on the porch of number 42, and a woman walking a dog just turned the corner, out of sight.  
  
Harry steered his way down the muggleless street. He was looking between houses for any sign of movement. It was very unlikely he would find the person who had killed Dale, but it helped to try looking around the area for them. He found nothing. Not even a trace of the person once being there. He began soaring his way back to where the invisible body lie. He uncovered the body and placed the cloak into his bag.  
  
Dale was rather tall and had short blonde hair. It gave him little flashbacks of Draco Malfoy. He growled at the thought and stood over the body. He pronounced a spell that made the silver mist he had gone through in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement appear just underneath the body. Dale began to sink into the mist. He was soon gone and Harry grabbed his broom and jumped in after him. They fell onto the soft, grass like carpeting of the Department. Couple people were now sitting at some of the desks and noticed them fall in. Harry got to his feet and picked up the body of Dale Truman. The heads of the people sitting at desks' turned back to what they were doing. Harry brought Dale into a room off to the side of the mist where Crouch awaited his arrival. The room was made up of many beds. Few were filled. He placed Dale on the nearest open one and walked back up to Crouch.  
  
"Did you find anything," he asked. Harry shook his head. Crouch frowned. "Don't worry, lad, something will eventually turn up and your name is all over it." Harry smiled and left the room. He placed all his belongings into his cubby and exited the Department and heading towards the exit to the Ministry of Magic. He grabbed the portkey to head back home to his family.  
  
He soon arrived back in his bathroom, holding the dirty towel, which he placed, back up high in the closet. He walked into the kitchen, but no one was there. He was puzzled. He walked over to the sliding glass door and saw his wife, Cho, sitting outside watch their son, Andrew, running around wildly. Harry noticed a broom sitting out on the table beside Cho and remembered something. He ran outside, kissed his wife on the cheek, grabbed the broom and ran out to his son.  
  
"Daddy," Andrew said, drawing his attention away from a gnome.  
  
"Hey, are you ready?" Harry asked. The little boy nodded. Harry mounted the Shooting Star broom and picked up his son and placed him in front of him. "Okay, hold on tight." Harry kicked off from the ground and began flying higher and higher in the sky, doing loops and twirls.  
  
Andrew began to laugh, joyfully.  
  
Next Chapter: Ronald Wealsey After That: Hermione Granger  
  
Please Review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this chapter except for Andrew Potter and Dale Truman. 


	2. Ronald Weasley

After Happily Ever After  
  
KyleGranger342  
  
Ron Weasley  
  
At the edge of the forest, Ron and Hermione watched the boy who lived and the Dark Lord battle till the end. Ron was holding Hermione in his arms. His forehead was bleeding, as well as his arms. His arm was raised; Hermione's as well, with wands in their hands. He felt her hand shake within his own. Ron moved around Hermione, pointing his wand at Voldemort who was currently making a blue ball come from the end of his wand. As soon as it had gotten to the size of a basketball, it shot towards Harry . . . .  
  
He felt cold hands move onto his chest. His eyes shot open. 'It was a dream,' he thought. He reached for the hands and brought them up to his lips.  
  
"Morning," he said, kissing the hands.  
  
"Mmm . . . morning," said the voice of a girl. The cry of babies could be heard coming from the other side of the room.  
  
"I'll get um'," said Ron now getting out of bed and walking over to the two cradles on the other side of the room. He picked up the one that was crying. "Shh . . . shh . . . Haley." The baby's crying began to fade away as he began to hum. She was quiet once again with her eyelids closed. He gently placed her back into the cradle as the other baby began to cry. "Oh no, Harriet, not you too." He tiptoed over to the other cradle and picked up the baby within it. He repeated what he said to Haley and soon the baby was sound asleep once again.  
  
"Everything okay?" said the woman lying in bed.  
  
"Yeah," Ron said tiptoeing back over to bed. Once he was in he began to cuddle with his three-year girlfriend, Annette. When he finally got comfortable, the radio on his nightstand went off.  
  
"Temperature will be in the high 60s today and will be mostly cloud," said the man. Ron leaved over and turned it off. Annette got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. The sound off water began pouring into the bathtub. Ron slowly got out of bed and went into the kitchen just outside of their room. He was busy making breakfast when he noticed an owl standing outside on the balcony with a letter clenched in his beak. Instantly, Ron began to rush over to the sliding glass door and pushed it open.  
  
"Pig," he said, "Oh, it's good to see you." He stroked the owl with one hand while the other reached for the letter. Quickly he ripped it open.  
  
Ron,  
  
I'll be heading over around six o'clock. See you soon. Sorry I didn't contact you by telephone. I don't know how to use them.  
  
Ginny  
  
He grunted at the letter. He had thought it would be from another member of the family. They haven't spoken to him since he began dating Annette. As much as Mr. Weasley liked muggles, Ron told him that he hasn't told her about the magical world quite yet. He petted Pig on the head and went back into the apartment.  
  
The babies began crying again. Ron ran into the room and picked them up.  
  
"Okay let's change your diapers and then get you two something to eat," he said to his babies. He began changing their diapers when Annette came out of the bathroom in a robe. There was a towel on her head that leaked some of her light brown hair. She smiled at her boyfriend and returned to the bathroom with clothes in her hand. Once the diapers were changed he brought the girls into the kitchen where the breakfast for him and his girlfriend was complete.  
  
He set the twins in their highchairs and pulled out some baby food. Annette emerged from their room all dressed and empty bellied. She sat beside Ron and began feeding Harriet and herself.  
  
"Don't forget about dinner tonight," Ron said, sliding the spoon into Haley's mouth.  
  
"Oh yeah, why are we going?" she asked.  
  
"I just have to talk to you about something," Ron said.  
  
"I see. Who's gonna watch the kids?" Annette asked.  
  
"My sister, Ginny," he replied, "she be over around six."  
  
"Oh okay," said Annette looking at the clock. "Damnit, I'm late." She got up and ran to grab her coat. She came back and pecked the two babies on the cheek. Ron stood up and kissed her on the lips, and then she dashed out the door.  
  
"It looks like it just us three for the rest of the day," Ron told his kids.  
  
After they had eaten their breakfast he sat them down in their swings and the swings began rocking back and forth.  
  
"This place is a mess," he said, looking at all the toys and soda cans. "You two sit their and rest while I clean up a little . . . using magic."  
  
He sprinted into his bedroom. Over at the bookshelf near the cradles, be pulled out the bottom shelves' board, revealing his wand. He returned to the room where the babies were staring at him. He began saying spells the make items disappear like someone had hit the delete button for the object.  
  
Once the room was clean and the babies were nearly asleep once again, Ron made his way over to the desk by the fireplace in the corner. He brought out a pen and a piece of parchment. He began writing:  
  
Daily Prophet  
  
Muggles Continue to Learn More  
  
By: Ronald Weasley  
  
Each day, more and more muggles continue to learn about the wizarding world. The most recent event was the discovery of a wizarding lounge in South Britain. Two muggles entered the unfamiliar place looking for directions to the nearest library and found a man near a bookshelf putting away books that were floating in mid air. The muggles ran out of the lounge and found an authority figure and brought him back. "The men were completely shocked at the sight. The officer came in and by that time the floating books were put away," said the lounges manager, Donald Rohl, "the officer didn't believe them and left. The men had come back a couple times after to get proof, but luckily everytime they came in, nobody in the lounge was using magic." The Ministry of Magic has fore warned anyone that entered the lounge to be aware of the people that come into the lounge and what they are doing at the time.  
  
"There," Ron said, "short, sweet, and to the point. Now I have to give it to Ginny once she gets here to take it to the Daily Prophet headquarters in Diagon Alley."  
  
Ron glanced over and the youth. They were dreaming away. He took them and put them into their cradles to sleep.  
  
He got into bed as they slept and watched some TV while eating his lunch. The news came on and there was a picture of the lounge he had been writing about. He turned up the volume . . .  
  
"A couple walked into this lounge down south and claimed they saw magic being done within it. A days earlier, two men informed the police about magic being done as well," said the anchorman.  
  
"These books were just floating in mid air. . . "says Jerry Fetch.  
  
"The lounge is now being observed by officials," continued the anchorman.  
  
"I don't believe this," Ron said shutting off the TV.  
  
"You don't believe what?" said Annette walking into the room.  
  
"Nothing," he said. She walked over to the babies and checked on them.  
  
"How were they today," she asked feeling Haley's head.  
  
"Perfect little angels," Ron said, "just like their father." Annette laughed.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"Your home early," he said.  
  
"No I'm not," she said. Ron turned to the clock: four thirty.  
  
"Oh." Annette leaned in and kissed Ron. Ron smiled and kissed her again.  
  
"Where are we going for dinner?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, this new place about five minutes away," he said.  
  
"Cant wait," she said kissing him once more.  
  
"Love you," he said. She looked up at him.  
  
"I love you too," she said.  
  
For the next hour, Ron and Annette continued to sit on their bed. Annette had fallen asleep; her head was on Ron's chest. The time of when they were going out to dinner was drawing closer. At the thought of it, his gut twisted and he gulped.  
  
Five thirty came around and Ron had woken Annette up for her to get ready. She changed into something nice for dinner and Ron did as well. Each of them had changed a baby and fed them.  
  
The door bell rang.  
  
"Coming," Annette shouted. She opened to door to see her boyfriend's sister. Ginny was a head shorter than her brother and she still had the Weasley red hair.  
  
Annette hugged her. Ron walked into the room.  
  
"Hey Gin," he said. He gave her a hug, went back into the room and brought out the kids. "You've done this before so they shouldn't be much of a problem."  
  
"We just fed them and changed them," Annette said. Ginny nodded. "Okay call us if you need us."  
  
"Okay you guys have a good time," Ginny said.  
  
"We will. Bye," Annette said, exiting the room. Ron followed her. Ron immediately came back in.  
  
"Forgot my jacket," he said reaching for it.  
  
"You gonna tell her?" Ginny asked. Ron frowned.  
  
"I'm gonna try," he said.  
  
"Good luck," Ginny said smiling.  
  
Ron exited and caught up with Annette who was already in the car.  
  
Later, at the restaurant, Ron seemed very nervous.  
  
"Are you okay hun?" she asked.  
  
"Er . . . yeah," he said, "I have to tell you something." He gulped. "Er . . ." 'I cant do this,' he thought. "Here comes our food."  
  
Annette gave him an odd look. "Okay . . . are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yeah fine."  
  
A pasta dish was placed in front of him and a chicken dish in front of Annette. 'I can't do this, I can't do this.' He began to eat. The shaking of his hands started to calm down.  
  
He never told her. They were on the way home. A frown was on his face. 'I cant.' They reached the apartment complex. Within it, Ginny was watching TV and the twins were sleeping in her lap.  
  
"Oh, Ginny," Annette said opening the door, "you should have put them in the cradle."  
  
"It's okay," she replied, "I was afraid they were gonna wake up."  
  
Annette left the room leaving Ron and Ginny.  
  
"Did you tell her?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You have to do it soon."  
  
"I know. You can go home now," he said. He took the babies out of her arms and handed her some money. "Thank you."  
  
"No problem," Ginny said exiting.  
  
'Ginny's right. I have to,' he thought. He walked into the bedroom where Annette was brushing her short hair. He placed the babies in their cradles.  
  
"Hey, whats this?" Annette said. Ron turned to find his girlfriend holding his wand.  
  
"Er." 'This is it. It's now or never.' "My . . . wand."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's what I wanted to tell you tonight," he began. "I'm . . . I'm . . . a wizard." Annette looked at him awkwardly. "I know you don't believe me. Let me show you." He took the wand out of her hand and raised it in the air. "Accio . . . er . . . shoes." A pair of shoes close to door shot at him.  
  
Annette stepped back. She looked like she had just come face to face with a werewolf. "What the -," she began. She ran for the babies and picked them out of their cradles. They began to cry loudly. "I don't know what you are . . ."  
  
"Annette, wait," he said loudly. She grabbed her purse and dashed out the door with the babies in her hand. Ron followed her out.  
  
"Annette wait!" he shouted. She was already pushing the door open to the outside.  
  
A tear came to Ron's eye. He ran out the door after her, but she was nowhere to be seen. The tear began to run down his cheek. He turned and headed back inside. Once he entered the room, he slammed the door as loud as he could.  
  
"WHY?" he yelled. A pound came from the wall. The neighbors had heard the yell and started to get angry. He knelt down to the ground and finally laid his body against the carpeting. More tears began falling from his eyes. 'I thought she was the one . . . and . . . now she's gone. Haley. Harriet.' His face was now as red as his hair.  
  
A knock came from the door. He quickly got up off the ground and wiped majority of the tears from his eyes. He opened the door.  
  
"There is no man I could love more than you!" the woman said. It was Annette with the babies in her arms and tears in her eyes. She stood on her toes and kissed Ron hard. They finally broke off.  
  
"I love you," Ron said kissing her once again and well as Haley and Harriet.  
  
A few weeks have past. The night she found out, Ron stayed up all night tell her about the wizarding world. He informed her about the kids possibly being witches. They prayed that one wasn't a witch and the other was. A few weeks later, Ron asked Annette to marry him, and she accepted. She finally was able to go to the burrow and meet all of Ron's family.  
  
Next Chapter – Hermione Granger After That – Draco Malfoy  
  
Please Review  
  
Vote who Hermione should go out / marry. Email me at JabberJaw1902yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ron and Ginny Weasley and Pig. I do own Annette, Harriet, Haley, Jerry Fetch, Donald Rohl, and anchorman. 


End file.
